Something New
by Aingeal0220
Summary: Pepa on a one night stand or so she thinks.


**Series/Character(s):** Los Hombres de Paco, Homicidios / Pepa Miranda, Susana Rota

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Los Hombres de Paco or Homocidios. I'm just a fan writing a fanfic. Please don't sue me.

**Rating:** Teen

**Summary:** Pepa on a one night stand or so she thinks.

She laid on the bed in silence with a naked redhead beside her. Her body was still wanting and still needing the touch the woman beside her made her feel. Sighing, she tried to remember the last time she felt insatiable to this type of sensation. _She_ was the only one who could make everything exhilarating. She let out another sigh then faced the other woman. The redhead was still asleep, oblivious to Pepa's movements on the bed. She was the first, the first date she took home since... well ever since _she_ died. She was with Deker, and just recently with that brunette... But nobody made it to her bed. _Their_ bed... She never took them home. She breathed out as she carefully rose up. Her own body glistened through the moonlight. She felt energized in some way. Without anything to clothe her, Pepa stood by the window carefully peeking through the curtains. Eyes glued to the raindrops by the window glass.

This woman was different. Her scent, her skin, the feeling she made her feel with a kiss and everything else thereafter. Her face... Pepa thought as she closed her eyes. When she reopened them she found herself looking at the stranger in her bed once more. Her slightly short red tresses strayed enough to slightly cover her angelic face. She could see her through the moonlight. Though asleep, the redhead let out a smile on her face as she lay on her stomach. Her skin exposed to the light, letting the traces of what has transpired glow in Pepa's eyes.

_She's like you but she isn't you._

Pepa head palms.

Ever since she got married, dancing was not one of her favourite suits. She hardly enjoyed the nightlife when she accompanied Aitor and Lis after shifts to go "have some social lives" as Don Lorenzo would lightly put it. It had been almost two years and two weird relationships to top. Deker was her one time sex partner turned buddy. A new brunette agent caught her eye but never really captured her heart. Like all other dates and casual relationships, it ended up to a sudden stop. She kept wearing her wedding band. She just didn't have the heart to take it away. It was the last straw for her latest "girlfriend." Making her father-in-law complain and squirm. It didn't bother her to spend time with Don Lorenzo. But it seemed to have bothered the old man since she was spending way too much time taking care of him. He complained that instead of being the same happy-go lucky Pepa he knew, she was sulking in her own world. Something _she_ would never have wanted.

So tonight was like any other night or so she thought. Aitor, Lis and Dani took her to some bar, drinking some beer, listening to some music. Forcefully, she might add. Pepa sat on that bar while the rest of the world set fire through the night. She sadly played with her wedding ring letting the hours slip by. Pepa thought, there was no point in trying to be happy. No point in trying to be lonely. _She_ will never come back.

She was about done with her third beer bottle when she heard her. Pepa didn't turn around because she assumed the person was talking to someone else. She caught her attention though.

"Did he leave, or did he cheat?" The stranger is obviously talking to her by now. She took a stool beside her sending a mega-watt smile to Pepa as she did.

Before she could answer her eyes glued to the redhead's face.

Pepa couldn't find her voice. Nor the strength to reach out for her face to see if what was in front of her wasn't a dream.

"Que pasa?" She asked again her eyes with a glint of worry as she took a seat beside her.

"Na da..," was all she could reply. She just found it hard to breathe and think at that moment.

It was the first since _she _died.

"Let me guess then..." The redhead happily offered as she placed her glass beside hers.

"You were married, si?"

She nodded.

"But he's not here, si?"

Another nod.

"Will he come to you?"

She slowly shakes her head. He? No he is coming to take Pepa to his kingdom or better yet to crazy land. As of the moment, no one might even have a chance, except her.

"Then it's his lost." By then she forgot to breathe again because the redhead's mouth was on hers.

Her thoughts were brought back to the present when her companion steered, arms stretching to where she used to lay. Pepa watched as the redhead searched. A small smile crept to her face when she saw where Pepa was.

"I thought you left me cold..."

"I live here. I don't think that's even polite to do with someone as gorgeous as you." She answered still standing by the window.

The redhead's response was a snicker. Sarcastically, she might have been referring to Pepa's ill attempt of being smooth. There was no other way to put what they had for tonight. No names. No titles. Just, crazy sex till both of them gave out. In short,

One night stand.

She remembered a finger touching the edge of her lips. Aggravatingly slow that made her heart clamour to burst out. The redhead walked closer in a pace that nearly blew Pepa's brains out.

_Dios..._

Foreheads touching, the pelirroja breathed heavily as she disregarded her clothes, piece by piece. Their lips were touching ever so gently. She closed her eyes to revel the redhead's regard. She felt a smile and a soft giggle before finally stripping off her own clothes as well.

Pepa sighed bringing her thoughts back. She watched as the redhead sat and rested her head on the headboard. The redhead's arms cradled the blanket to cover her glorious body. It was dark. But Pepa knew the she was smiling. The agent had a good feeling about it.

"Where did he go?" It was a question.

It was a serious question that was expecting to be answered.

A question Pepa rarely had to answer. He is not the proper pronoun, she. But Pepa didn't say it out loud. She thought of what implications it could do. Laughing at the taught she was starting to think too much.

_She rubbed her undying self conflict on you Pepa._

Everyone else was walking around her like there were eggshells. No one dared to ask. Not one even mentioned anything about the day she dreaded to have come to pass. Today was the first time in a long while that Pepa had to talk about her. Well not really. The conversations didn't necessarily point to the person that plagued her mind and her heart all those years. But it did make her think about her wife.

"She died..." Pepa answered.

It was simple. Two words uttered with not much force. But in her heart it had weight. She tried to let go but could not. Even after the mastermind's death, Pepa still felt incomplete. No one could ever replace _her_... Perhaps... But there were days Pepa hoped that someone would come along and make her feel alive again... _She_ maybe stubborn but she always wanted Pepa happy.

For a while, there was bearable silence. Pepa didn't know if it was right to break it to a possible one night stand that she was a widow. Let alone a lesbian widow. Though, the redhead might be game and experimenting on hook-ups was clearly out of the question. It should have felt awkward though. Pepa even thought she had gone rusty to hooking up. You DON'T talk about past loves let alone, the PAST to someone you just happen to go to bed with. Then again this was different. It felt different.

"You must love her very much..."

A smile was all Pepa could muster.

"You still wear your wedding ring after all this time..."

Pepa sighed and turned her back to face the window.

They would have decided to have a baby by now. Her pelirroja would have a fit trying to make her stay healthy. But no. three years after her death made no difference. She wasn't alone. Pepa had her family and friends. But _she _wasn't there to scold her about the dirty clothes she failed to put on the laundry bin. _She _wasn't going to be screaming her lungs out when sheput herself into a dangerous predicament due to her impatience. She wouldn't be sending _her_ flowers in the lab just to say she was sorry. _She_ will never be showering her kisses before leaving for the precinct. Nor would _she _be there to make Pepa shudder in bed. _She_ will never be there.

She felt a hand reach for hers, raising it till her ring was by her eye level. The redhead was standing beside her making Pepa face her.

"When she gave you this, she was probably the happiest woman on earth."

Pepa felt the other hand touch her cheek...

"She would have wanted you to be happy with her. She wouldn't blame you for anything."

Letting go of her hands the redhead cupped her cheeks making her eyes glued to nothing but her.

"She wouldn't want you to be unfair. She would have wanted you to live."

She tiptoed and kissed Pepa on the lips. A kiss like those they have shared hours ago.

Pepa slowly pulls away, confused. Right now, she didn't want this to become a one night stand. She wanted her to be her pelirroja. She wanted her to be her wife.

"There's something about you when I saw you in the bar... You seemed to have a lot on your mind that I can't seem to figure out. I wanted to know. That was why I talked to you. Knowing this, I see it might have been an adventure, even for her. It might have been a very interesting adventure that was enough for her to decide to be your wife." The redhead kissed her again as she declared those words.

She smiled moving backwards. Pepa could now see her in all her naked beauty. It wasn't about being aroused. It was all about how she could make her breathless. All the while she thought only her pelirroja could make her breathless.

"When you're done grieving, when you think you're ready... Call me..." She finally gave Pepa a chaste kiss on the cheek, taking her clothes and disappearing to the living room.

Pepa stood there for some time trying to digest everything in.

"Do you really think it's time Silvia? Do you think I'm ready?"

She heard the door close, concluding her night had just ended. With a sigh she went out to lock it then found something on the dinner table.

It was a piece of paper with the redhead's mobile number.

And she even wrote her name.

She was willing to listen without regard for tomorrow. They barely knew each other but somehow she found herself wanting to know more. Pepa was slowly getting fixated.

_Was it because of her face? Was it because of how she spoke? Or was it because you are afraid to call her by a name that wasn't hers?_

_But you didn't even say her name tonight Pepa. You hardly uttered Silvia's name when she made love to you. All you could do was feel everything she was giving you..._

If she was willing to offer a life, a relationship after what she had learned, then maybe Pepa shouldn't let her slip away. She wasn't special because of the pretty face. Not because of the extreme resemblance with her deceased wife. It was because of what she made Pepa's heart do: Jump, stop, scream, and go giddy all at the same time.

_One of the things you're going to have to deal with in case you get to be with her, much like Silvia's stubbornness Pepa. But you loved her anyway._

Pepa smiled looking at the closed door. Wondering what excuse she would tell Paco for needing a vacation. Don Lorenzo would finally stop calling her a nuisance. He would finally smile. She slumped on the armchair, now staring at the piece of paper with a grin in her face. Dialling the phone number she smiled when the other end picked up.

"Ola... Susana Rota?"


End file.
